


FlaTab

by Candy_CornTab



Series: XD [1]
Category: Jet Set Radio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_CornTab/pseuds/Candy_CornTab
Summary: While on a quest around Benten-Cho, our dear friend Tab gets in trouble with the Rokkaku police, with pancaking consequences
Series: XD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Benten flattening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this platform, so it may look uglier than it already is or I may get some things messed up, hope you enjoy the pain because I know most people will hate this ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a quest around Benten-Cho, our dear friend Tab gets in trouble with the Rokkaku police, with pancaking consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic on this platform, so it may look uglier than it already is or I may get some things messed up, hope you enjoy the pain because I know most people will hate this ;)

It was a great night in the streets of Benten-Cho, the city dressed in neon, contrasting to the petroleum colored sky, through the metallic fences and neon bars, lemon colored skates cuddling the metal, behind him, some rudies covered to the top with machinery and metallic accessories, you could swear they were robots.

Noise Tank 002: " Thank y0u Mr. blue cap, y0u just exp0sed us! "

Noise Tank 001: " Yeah! d0n't y0u see they always c0me when y0u and y0ur gang 0f "un1que and d1fferents " c0me 0ver?

Tab: "Uhhhh..."

Noise Tank 003: " N3xt tim3 w3 g3t chas3d and sh0t up w3'll turn y0ur fri3nds int0 graffiti s0uls!!1"

Tab: " Sir that's not physically possible!! "

Noise Tank 003: " S0 ar3 th3 cans y0u c0ll3ct t0 spray ugly m0nk3ys "

Tab: " Don't monkey around and keep grinding! "

Noise Tank 001: " Watch 0ut 003, 002! "

A huge tank is spotted, surprising the group of jumpsuit wearing skaters, it fires a few times, each getting closer and closer to the rudie persecution, both gangs split, if that's how you could describe the situation even tough one of those gangs only had one member working solo.  
Tab spotted a hideout between the front of a couple stores in a third floor, on their side, the Noise Tanks jumped in the middle of two buildings, but apparently the rivals ended up hiding in the same spot, tension was in the air, Miller Ball Breakers was playing on the radio, but soon, being cut by our favorite broadcaster, smelling some tasty action to come

DJ Professor K: " JET SET RADIOOOOOOOO!!! "

DJ Professor K: " A bird just told me there was a gang persecution out there in Benten, and what is this I'm seeing??????????? "

DJ Professor K: " The Noise tanks have cornered our corn chip smelling GG, Tab! "

(The sound of a cat meowing is heard)

DJ Professor K: " Excuse me, I just bought a brand new shiny squeaking sound effect board!!!!!!!!!!! "

(A wolf howling interrupts him)

DJ Professor K: " And I am still learning how to use it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

(Crickets Chirping)

DJ Professor K: " Excuse me I'll find the proper sound effect for th- "

(Baby crying sounds)

Back to the gang conflict, at 25 feet from the pavement, and still being looked by the paint proof, metallic fire-breathing beast, three pairs of green eyes float in the other side of the platform that joins two businesses, Tab on the other side standing menacingly, a ball of plastic bags rolls in the side, in the style of a tumbleweed in a cowboy duel, except this was a 3 vs 1 match

(Boxing bell rings)

DJ Professor K: " Here we go everyone!!!! "

DJ Professor K: " Such a close encounter with back tagging that has never seen before!!!!!!! "

DJ Professor K: " But only one rudie shall remain paintless! "

Noise Tank 001: " I'm n0t s0 sure this is a g00d idea... "

Noise Tank 003: " This g00f has caus3d a l0t 0f tr0ubl3 alr3ady, h3's making my g3ars grind! "

Tab: " Our leader has stated several times this is GG turf, does he need to say so while riding a stylish car and racing a monkey, a space reporter and a hedgehog or what? "

DJ Professor K: " Are we seeing a fight of tagging or just sitting to chat and drink some tea? "

DJ Professor K: " ...Actually there's a really good cafe in the first floor at the east building, they got a great selection of tea, perfect for rudie relaxation after a long day of painting and grinding!!!! "

Noise Tank 002 steps forward, Tab rushing over him and painting his own name in a funny and bubbly font, after that poor 002 was thrown into a trash can, 003 and 001 skating around him in a circle formation that kept shrinking, Tab looking around decided to wall ride over 001 and doing a judo kick on his back, which then was sprayed, a few sweeps and swooshes left and right, 001 tried to stand back up but the power of humiliation was strong, walking tipsy left to right, holding to the trash can trying to stay standing, Tab rushed over grabbing him by the legs and dropping 001 in

Noise Tank 003: " G00d j0b janit0r, but y0u f0rg0t a sp0t! "

Tab: " I don't fear you and your geek sidekicks! "

Both holding their cans, rushed closer and tried to paint each other, 003 accidentally dropped his can and it rolled into the void, Tab trying to leave at least a small dash, then finding out nothing came out from the can, he used all he had

Noise Tank 003: " What is it, d0 y0u n33d s0m3 0f this? "

003 took out a new can, slowly skating closer to Tab, his end was near, there was nothing to do against it, moving back in fear, suddenly...

Tab: " AAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!!!!!! "

The platform came out short and Tab tripped down, having a bad fall, but fortunately still able to stand up after that, cleaned off the dust in his blue suit and started giggling

Tab: " hehehehehehahahahahAHAHAHAHA! See you later, caber man! "

Noise Tank 003: " This isn't 0v3r!!! "

Tab: " Huh?! "

The tank was still hunting for rudies, unable to find anything and on its way back to the police station, happened to pass over Tab who had no chance to react but turn around and scream, loud crushing and creaking, three cans happened to pop out from his body and then like a medium sized spray, Tab laid in the cold floor, his arms still posing like if trying to block the tank, but now compacted against the pavement, his torso now a pancake stacked over his skates, since now his legs were too short to be seen, smiling under his mask, Noise Tank 003 got down over his squished enemy

Noise Tank 003: " Y0u l00k funny "

Tab: " Would you take me out? "

Noise Tank 003 (Looking down, cross armed): " Nah... "

Tab was starting to rise back into his shape, or it was looking like so, until a few lights became closer to him, a very familiar horn like of a truck passed over Tab again, he was wondering if it was a truck indeed

Noise Tank 003: " G00d luck with th3 pian0! "

Tab: " P-Piano?! "

From a high height, a huge, fancy and expensive piano managed to escape its ties, landing on top of worried enough Tab

Noise Tank 003 (Using his claw to move out what was left of the instrument): " .........I didn't kn0w p30pl3 still m0v3d pian0s lik3 that... "

Tab: " Mmph- "

Noise Tank 003: " L00ks lik3 I hav3 0n3 w0rry l3ss, by3 by3! "

Tab: " W-Wait, no! "

The Noise Tank flashed up quickly and carried his friends out of the trash, one in his arms and the other on his claw, Tab looked around and sighed, very few people happened to pass by and thought he was just a piece of cardboard from a sign or just a silly graffiti, he sighed and fell asleep, it was a kinda sad moment but at least looking at the sky and the neon lights calmed him a little, will he get out of this one day? I hope so!

[End of chapter 1]


	2. Good Great morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GGs get to know about Tab's misfortune and think about who's going to search him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why?

The first signs of sunshine cover Benten-Cho, all the discos, stores and interesting places to visit were closed, it was a bright night that came to an end, except for our sticker friend of course, snoring at the rhythm of the morning podcast, now used to being rolled over by cars without waking up, painless he was, what else is there to do if you are just a spray in the streets?

(Now moving over to the garage, the GGs tuned in to the best, coolest radio station, having their important first food of the day, because you must be strong in order to spray and handle well the police fire without serious consequences, right?)

Gum (Serving cereal to everyone): " I don't know but I feel something is wrong "

Beat (Mouth full of cereal): *Mmmnom nom* " What are *nom* you talking *nom nom* 'bout? "

Gum (Looking at the cup of coffee she was drinking): " I feel something is missing, but I'm not sure what is it "

*She takes a seat on the orange and yellow squared sofa between the metal fence and window*

Soon the loud noise of chains and metal rubbing and hitting, like if someone were climbing a Cyclonic fencing, followed by cat hissing and meowing, trash can kicking and to end such disasterous orchestra, a high pitched "Yo!"

Cube: " Oh no... "

Yo-Yo: " What's up everybody? "

Combo: " What are you doing here so early? "

Yo-Yo: " Got bored of class, yo! "

Cube: " Go the hell to school!! "

Piranha(Suddenly hugging Cube): " Shhh calm down he just came in to say hi "

Yo-Yo: " Yeah! "

Piranha(Walking over to Yo-Yo): " And now he's saying bye! "

Yo-Yo: " Yo...? "

Piranha: " We are eating, go play in the Shibuya park with the other kids or something (She takes Yo-Yo over at the window, signaling him to leave) "

Yo-Yo: " I'm not in kindergarten, yo! "

Cube: " True, you don't act like a kindergarten, you act like a baby! "

Yo-Yo: " Your not cool, yo! "

The radio stops playing Let Mom Sleep and the DJ Professor K clip begins, everyone in the garage raising their voices over something so insignificant, many sides and opinions also raising, but then, sometimes caught Gum's eye... Or ear more like

DJ Professor K: " ...And now, some news concerning the GGs, between yesterday night and today's early hours, a member has been caught in a huuuuuge conflict! "

Gum(Pointing at the radio): " Everyone shut up and listen over there! "

DJ Professor K: " With such a wide and crushing outcome! "

Combo: " Woah kid! "

Beat: " Who is it? "

Yo-Yo: " Slate? "

Cube: " No, he's in the corner getting full of spider webs and hugging my old skates for some reason "

Slate(Breathing heavily): " dbhhbdhsndhs! Absñslñahsbshbshh!! "

Piranha: " What about Mew? "

Beat: " Hmmmm... "

Combo: " Hmmmmm... "

Cube: " Hm... "

Yo-Yo: " We're forgetting Garam, yo! "

DJ Professor K (audibly face-palming and sighing): " Hey, here's a hint! "

DJ Professor K: " Tab is out there stuck you GG Goof Gang! "

Beat: " Oh right how could I forget! "

Yo-Yo: " We need to find him before he's turned into a robot! "

Yo-Yo (Whispering): " But knowing him and his stuff, I'd let him enjoy heheh... "

Beat: " Did you say something about him? "

Yo-Yo: " N-No no, nno no no, no nono no, no! Just that we must find him, yo! "

Beat(Slightly lowering his goggles, looking at Yo-Yo): " If you laugh, it means your a liar! "

Yo-Yo: " Don't do th- *giggles* you know your face *chuckles* is so- "

*Beat fully takes off his glasses*

Yo-Yo: " YOUR FACE IS SO STUPID WHEN YOU DO THAT! GAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "

Beat: " I knew it... Liar "

Gum: " Let's go already! "

Gum jumps out of the window but soon a fingerless gloved hand grabs her arm, she freaks out slightly, turning around and noticing Beat, his face went from stupid to worried

Gum: " What are you doing? "

Beat: " Those Noise Tanks erased Tab from the map, I won't let everyone risk it, if I don't come back by two hours, don't call the police... "

Beat: " ...And leadership will be given over to Cube "

Cube: " Don't do this, I'd love to be the leader but you don't have such mad skills! "

Beat(Putting on his goggles back): " Don't worry, my duty as the leader is to respond for my gang, see ya! "

Beat climbs out and skates over to Benten-Cho, his mind becoming blurry with toughts, about so many things, thinking about what happened to Tab or how would he negotiate with the Noise Tanks, thinking why was Slate so obsessed with Cube's footwear and the sound of his stomach, he remembered that he barely eat, so he went to Burger Queen first and ate the biggest burger he could see in the menu.

[End of chapter 2]


	3. The search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beat, with help from Prof K, look for Tab and finds out that he's taken a more compact shape

Beat arrives to Benten, and he better hurry since there was little daylight left, looking over all the Noise Tank frequented places, but no sign of Tab, his hopes were about to vanish, just when he was about to head back to the garage, his phone rings.

Beat(Picking up the phone): " Sup? "

???: " Hey there fellow rudie, I see you need help from the eye in the sky himself! "

Beat: " That voice... I can't believe it! "

???: " That's right, you got the attention of your captain, "

Beat and ??? in unison: " DJ Professor K!!!! "

Beat: " I-I'm- "

DJ Professor K: " Save your excitement for later, you only have about 999 seconds left to find your friend "

Beat: " I know, it's just I'm a big fan of yours, and receiving your call- "

DJ Professor: " Yes yes, I know I know "

Beat: " Could you give me a few hints? "

DJ Professor K: " Keep your eyes up for danger, but you may like to look down too "

Beat: " Look down for? "

Beat receives a message, it was a wink emoji, followed by a painful amount of music related emojis, Beat was the most confused and tried to follow K's instructions the best he could

DJ Professor K: " Good luck Beat, see you in Jet Set Radio, tune in, tune out! "

Beat: " Hey, I still need hel- "

DJ Professor K hung the phone, Beat only able to hear some vinyl mixing from the distance, K must be a really powerful yet busy one, Beat desperate skated looking for places he may have left out, then in the middle of the street, he felt something soft in the way, like skating over jelly, he tried to ignore it and rushed out, but then he heard a faint voice.

Tab: " B-Beat? "

Beat: " Dude is that you, where are you?!?! "

Tab: " Turn around "

Beat: " I'm not playing, just come over already! "

Tab: " Turn around, please! "

Both worried and stressed, but Beat decided to take his friend seriously and turned around, unable to spot anything at first, his sight moved left and right, up and then slowly lowering, at a few meters from where he was standing, he spotted a painfully wide and stretched Tab in the floor, surrounded by 3 spray cans.

Beat: " U good "

Tab: " No "

Beat moved closer to Tab, took a seat next to him and looked into the void, trying to digest whatever was happening there, uncomfortable silence started.  
A few minutes passed, the sky turning orange, Tab broke the silence and Beat followed, of course still very awkward.

Tab: " Man, if you ain't doing anything at least move out or you'll end up like me! "

Beat: " I'm sorry, but what do I do with you?! "

Tab: " Do you think an ambulance could fit me? "

Beat: " No way I'll be paying the wee-woo wagon! Are doctors even able to unflatten someone?! "

Tab: " I'll be like this forever, isn't it? "

Beat: " Hang in there, maybe someone in the garage knows what to do "

Opening his flip while standing up from the floor, Beat looked into his contacts list, Combo was the most mature, Gum was one of the smarties, but unable to pick someone, he instead called the "home" phone of the garage, but of all the clever and smart GGs that could have picked up, Beat was answered with the most annoying "Yo" ever.

Beat: " Gosh... "

Yo-Yo: " Yee-haw! "

Beat: " Okay Yo-Yo, please pass me to anyone else "

Yo-Yo: " I'm home alone, yo! "

Yo-Yo: " Or should I say, garage alone? "

Tab: " What is it, you sound worried "

Beat(Whispering): " Yo-Yo is the only one available right now... "

Tab: " And? "

Beat: " He's Yo-Yo... "

"Tab: I don't care, just take me out of here! "

Yo-Yo: " Who are you talking with? Did you find Tab? "

Beat: " Well, yeah but... "

Yo-Yo: " Is he alright, yo? "

Beat: " Eh... "

Yo-Yo: " I'm coming over, yo! "

Beat: " No, you stay there! "

Yo-Yo: " Aw but I want to go! "

Beat: " I'm your leader, do as I say!! "

Yo-Yo: " ... "

Beat: " Yo-Yo? "

There was no response but the sound of skating in the distance that quickly faded away, Beat's face was beet red, closed his flip and put it back on his pocket, Tab looking at him assumed the worst and decided not to say a thing, Beat took a seat in front of the stairs in front of a store trying to relax and think of a way to fix Tab before Yo-Yo arrived, the night came and Beat was already tired, got comfy in the stairs and ended up falling asleep, Tab tried to wake him up but he was too far for his voice to pass through Beat's headphones.

Half an hour passed and Yo-Yo arrived, Tab in fear tried to move, Yo-Yo jumped on top of him and laughed

Yo-Yo: " Now I see why was Beat so worried, yo! "

Tab: " Shut up! "

Yo-Yo: " Admit it, you like this! "

Tab: " No I don't! "

Yo-Yo: " Actually this is gonna be fun "

Tab: " What are you talking about? "

Yo-Yo(Rushing over a restaurant): " You'll find out soon! "

Tab: " No! That's gonna be stupid!! "

Yo-Yo: " Yee-Haw! " *Jumps inside the kitchen window*

Inside the building, some pots and pans clapped, dishes breaking and lots of panic screaming, then Yo-Yo came out from the front door, one of the chefs yelling at him with a cowboy-ish accent.  
Beat heard all the mess and woke up, the first thing he thought about was checking up on Tab, also noticing Yo-Yo.

Beat: " Hey! I told you to stay at the garage!! "

Yo-Yo: " And miss such a silly thing? "

Tab: " Hey! "

Beat: " This isn't silly, at least tell me you can fix him! "

Tab: " Dude, chill down! "

Yo-Yo: " I got it, yo! "

He takes out a spatula from the restaurant he disturbed and tries scrapping Tab out, Beat amazed by the fact Yo-Yo finally did something slightly intelligent and Tab feeling weird with all that scratching and poking

Tab: " Hahahahaha it tickles! "

Yo-Yo: " Ha! Your liking it, yo! "

Tab: " Noooo! I don't!! I don't!!!! "

Beat: " You two are so weird "

Yo-Yo: " Now get ready, this may feel odd! "

Tab: " What do you mean by tha- augh!! Ouch!!!! Grrrr!!!!!!!! "

Yo-Yo was scrapping and lifting him up, Tab was doing squeaky noises like the ones that adhesive tape makes when being unrolled

Tab: " Stop it hurts!! "

Yo-Yo: " I know it hurts, yo! "

Beat: " He's almost done, patience! "

Yo-Yo: *Huff* *pant* " You got really stick in there, yo! "

Tab: " Oh man! "

Using all his forces, Yo-Yo pulls the last bit of Tab that was stuck, he was lifted and flied unexpectedly, making Yo-Yo fall back.  
Slowly falling and dancing in the air, Tab landed on top of Beat, covering him like a blanket, he takes Tab off and folds him.

Tab: " Hey! Hnngh- "

Beat: " Well, that wasn't as bad, now let's head home before we get in trouble "

Yo-Yo: " Of course, yo! "

Beat holding Tab under his arm, goes over to the train tracks, Yo-Yo following him and teasing Tab on their way back.

[End of Chapter 3]


	4. House dance beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo-Yo, Beat and Tab arrive at the garage and try figuring out a way to bring Tab back to normal, but Yo-Yo has better plans.

Crossing the borders of Benten-Cho, the night was left behind, skating back into the city of daylight, they arrive at the garage, since a big part of the GGs spent a lot of time there, it was now their new home, they set a few chairs and tables to vibe, a laundry and even a small garden with a farm, sometimes Gum cooks the veggies that grow in there.

Beat: " Well, we're home! "

Yo-Yo: "What now, yo? "

Tab: *Sneeze* " Man, there was a lot of dust there, look at me! "

Beat: " True, you need a good shower "

Yo-Yo: " I got it, yo! "

Yo-Yo snatched Tab from Beat and places him in the wash, sets the timer and turns it on.

Beat: " What are you doing? "

Yo-Yo: " He's taking a shower, yo! "

Tab: " AAAAhhh tttthiisss ssshhhhowweeer mmovvves aa loooot! "

The machine beeps, Beat takes out Tab and places him in the clothes line so he gets to dry.

Yo-Yo: " Can we keep him like this, yo? "

Beat: " He's not your carpet, Yo-Yo! We must get him back to normal, but how? "

Tab: " Please be fast, I don't want everyone else to know "

Yo-Yo: "Don't worry, maybe you can be on my room until we fix you, yo! "

Beat: " ... That may actually work "

Tab: " Oh no, all but that! "

Beat: " Do you want everyone else to find you in the garage? "

Tab: " No! "

Yo-Yo: " I got a new poster! "

Beat: " Take care of him, and don't do anything bad with him "

When he finally dried, Yo-Yo took Tab and rolled him like a scroll, the three agreed that this must stay between them, Tab was too ashamed of the accident and the other GGs would laugh at him if they got to know, Beat head back inside and Yo-Yo left while holding roll Tab like a light saber.

When both arrived at Yo-Yo's home, Yo-Yo climbed up the window and quickly dropped Tab in the corner, then he put on his sneakers, there was a strong smell of chicken nuggets.

Yo-Yo: " See you later, yo! "

Tab: " Don't leave me here, I don't like the floor! "

Yo-Yo: " But I'm hungry and mommy made me some nuggies! "

Tab: *Sigh* " At least place me somewhere else, it smells like dry soda here! "

Yo-Yo: " Alright! "

Yo-Yo unrolls Tab and places him like a blanket on top of the bed, it seems the sheets were changed recently and they were soft and warm, it had some flower prints and for some reason they weren't stiff with juice or any other liquids that could have been dropped, unlike the rest of the room.

Yo-Yo: "Don't make any noise, and please stay there! "

Tab: "Pfft- as if I could move"

Yo-Yo: " See you after dinner, yo! "

Mom(Yelling from downstairs): " Hurry up, your food is getting cold! "

Yo-Yo left and closed the door, there was a lot of noise downstairs from the TV, Tab just wanted the nightmare to end, hopefully Beat would find a way to unflatten him, he was unable to imagine being in that room for a whole day, the mix of smells between paint, food and month old grape juice that turned into wine made him dizzy.

An hour later, Yo-Yo came back and decided to lay on the bed, forgetting about his flat friend.

Tab:" Hey, I'm down here! "

Yo-Yo: " Yo Tab! "

Tab: " Get up from me! "

Yo-Yo: " Cheer up, yo! "

Tab: " I can't, all of this sucks! "

Yo-Yo: " Would some tunes make the tortilla man happy? "

Tab: " Yes, please! "

Yo-Yo gets up from Tab and tunes in the radio, they spent the whole evening listening tunes and got to small chat every so often about how's life and so, Tab didn't have a lot to say for a few reasons, it was a day of relax and vibe until night came and Yo-Yo's mom asked him to stop playing with that radio since she was trying to get some sleep.

[End of Chapter 4]


End file.
